


Gunghabi

by TaBlitz



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Celibate!Drift, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild/Infrequent Dirty Talk, Mpreg, No real timeline, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Religion, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Unpleasant Sexual Experience, don't read this lmao, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaBlitz/pseuds/TaBlitz
Summary: Rodimus finally moves in with Magnus and domestic fluff/angst ensues.Alternatively, they're going at it one night and Magnus forgets to pull out. The two are going to have to learn to make what they have work.





	1. All Right

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see if I can get the formatting to work!
> 
> This was supposed to be posted on the 30th, but it got past midnight while I was editing it. 
> 
> Don't read this, lmao.

Ultra Magnus was beginning to like seeing Rodimus in his hab suite. They had decided to move in together several months ago, but it took the two a while to move all of their things between the quest's shenanigans. It was a mutually beneficial arrangement; Rodimus was kept on task, but also helped the enforcer to relax once in a while. 

Rodimus was currently sprawled out on the couch next to Magnus, scrolling through an online catalog. He had been going on and on about purchasing new furniture and paint for the hab the past few days.

"Hey Mags, what do you think of lavender?" 

The enforcer paused to think. "I think it's nice," he said, bringing a hand down to rub Rodimus's back. "Does it mean something in Spectralist?" The speedster's recent conversion to Drift's religion brought a new meaning in a lot of things for him. Magnus welcomed his lover's new path of self-discovery. It made him a little more mature. 

"Yeah. Drift says it's a 'promise.' I'm not sure if it'll match the couch, though." Rodimus twisted back to see Magnus's face. "We can get a new couch, right?" 

"Of course."

They stayed like that a while, and the enforcer continued to rub the captain's back. 

A check of his chronometer told Ultra Magnus it was around time to recharge. A check of the speedster on his lap told him Rodimus had already decided to recharge. Magnus shook him gently. 

"Rodimus... Wake up. Let's go to the berth." 

When he didn't respond, the enforcer simply scooped him up in his arms and carried him off to their shared berth: another thing he loved about living with Rodimus. Before Magnus turned the light out, he set his alarm to sixty-six minutes before his next shift, and curled his frame around Rodimus's. 

"Good night."

\-----

Something was off. Rodimus, optics still offline, reached out for Magnus's frame, but it wasn't there. With a groan, the speedster onlined his optics and found the enforcer sitting on the edge of their berth with an energon cube in his hand. 

_Why's he up so early?_

"Maaags."

He startled, nearly dropping his meal.

"Come back to berth. I'm cold."

"My shift starts in an hour," he said. "I need to finish this and go organize my things. You know it takes a while to walk to the bridge." 

Golden hands crept across his shoulders. "Don't be silly. An hour's a lot of time. C'mon, babe." Rodimus began to nibble and kiss his second-in-command's audial flares and reach his hands down to fondle his chestplate.

Magnus spluttered. "We can't do this now, Rodimus. We'd only have minutes to--"

"Shh, it's okay. You'll just have to make love to me fast."

A convincing squeeze of his shoulder stacks was all it really took for Magnus to push the pretty speedster back down into the berth covers and mouth at his golden spoiler. Rodimus squirmed underneath the enforcer's touch. 

_Oh, Primus. He's doing that thing to my spoiler again._

He wriggled under the larger mech to grind their panels together, and they both groaned. 

The enforcer released the spoiler to grope at Rodimus's valve panel. 

Magnus was actually quite good in the berth. He seemed to get more and more confident as he got turned on. Rodimus personally loved being controlled by the larger mech. 

"Do you like that,

_Captain?"_

He also really seemed to get off using professional titles in bed. 

Rodimus allowed his valve panel to snap open, and Magnus wasted no time in preparing it. He surprised Rodimus by dropping to his knees to stimulate his partner orally. 

"Oh frag, Magnus!" Rodimus yelped, squeezing his optics shut at the sudden contact to his interface.

Magnus had made it clear a while ago that he disliked oral sex, probably because of the mess. The only reason he did it nowadays was because he was in a hurry, and he certainly seemed to be now. The enforcer was using one hand to spread Rodimus's thighs, and the other had long since disappeared. Judging by the grunts he was making into the speedster's valve, it had gone to do very presumable things to himself. He made a little frown when lubricant began to spill onto his tongue. 

"Stop, stop. I'm ready now," Rodimus gasped, shoving Magnus out of his valve. "I need you."

Magnus stood up and gave a long, hard tug at his spike before lining it up to Rodimus's valve. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure.

He gave the speedster little encouraging kisses as he entered him, parting his plush lips. "You're tight. It doesn't hurt, does it?" 

"N-no, it's good. You're good, so good. Keep going," Rodimus said. When Magnus was all the way in, something occurred to the flame-colored mech. He shifted around a little, and felt the enforcer's spike poke at the entrance to his gestation chamber with no resistance. 

_Am I not-- oh, frag._

"M-magnus, I don't have a chip," Rodimus panted. "I could get sparked." Magnus grimaced at the bare contact with his partner's chamber and gave little thrusts to rut against it some more. "No time," he choked out. "It's okay, I'll pull out."

Rodimus's chamber wall was so sensitive without the protective chip. Magnus must have figured it out, because when he really started to thrust, he rolled his hips every time their plating connected, the tip bumping the gel wall. 

"Mm, come on. Give it to me." 

Magnus wasn't one to deny what Rodimus wished for. He slung one of his partner's legs over his shoulder and started to buck his hips hard enough for Rodimus hit the wall behind the berth. 

"Oh, Magnus! That's it. Just like that!" 

Magnus's thighs began to quiver and his strokes became erratic and desperate. Pleasure coiled tight in his groin as his climax hit him hard and Rodimus convulsed under him. Magnus belatedly remembered to pull out after the speedster felt two hot spurts of transfluid hit his chamber wall. Magnus stroked himself to finish on Rodimus's stomach plating as they both caught their breath.

Horror donned on Rodimus as he felt transfluid inside of him.

"You didn't--"

"Yes I did."

Rodimus closed his eyes and exvented shakily.

They had talked about sparklings before; it was important they knew each other's views. Rodimus absolutely did not want to carry. Magnus sensed it was something he didn't want to delve into, so he didn't press the matter; Magnus simply didn't know how it would work in the armor. 

The two were silent for a while longer before Magnus left him alone on the berth to clean up. Rodimus propped himself up on his elbows. "Hey, get back here! I'm not done talking to you yet." He continued to ignore him as he cleaned off. Magnus did turn around when he thought he heard a sob. 

"Please don't leave me."

Coolant tears were welling up in the speedster's eyes. Magnus sighed and went back to the berth. He wiped them away and kissed Rodimus on the cheek. "I'm sorry, Roddy. I'll take you to Ratchet when I'm off-duty, and we can talk then. I have to go to my shift now. Will you be okay?" 

"I... yeah. I'll be all right. It's okay."

Another kiss, and Ultra Magnus left him in the darkness of their hab.

_I'll be okay._


	2. Tale of X-9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodimus calls Drift for support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, readers! Sorry it took so long to update. I've decided I'm not really into this series anymore, but I'll probably finish it anyways. 
> 
> No porn in this chapter, sorry :F

Receiving an emergency comm from Rodimus was not exactly the best way to start off a morning, Drift decided; especially when the contents of the message were along the lines of 'I've made a terrible mistake-- come quick.' 

Today, of course, was one of those days. Luckily, the swordsmech wasn't in recharge. Or maybe unluckily; he hadn't been able to for days. It didn't seem like he would be getting any tonight either, so he figured he might as well see what trouble his friend was up to today. 

He did not expect to greet Rodimus at the door while he had two fingers knuckle-deep in his valve, telling him "it won't come out." 

"Roddy! Primus, warn me or something next time," Drift snapped, closing the door quickly behind him. "What are you doing?"

Rodimus took his hand away from his valve and sat down on the floor, beginning to weep into his clean hand. "I messed up, I messed up! Magnus's shift was coming up and I pestered him into 'facing and I forgot to wear the chip and he forgot to pull out and then he was mad and I was mad and he left me and--"

"Rodimus! Slow down," Drift urged, kneeling on the floor next to him. "We can fix this, okay? You and me."

Rodimus managed to calm down with a few shaky breaths. "Yeah, okay. You an' me."

"First of all, let's get you cleaned up. You can tell me about it in the washracks. Up and at 'em, let's go." Drift helped his friend up and they started for the washracks.

\-----

"So you're telling me he just left you like this?"

Drift was holding the sprayer at the copious amounts of dried transfluid on Rodimus's stomach and thighs. 

"Well, no. He told me he would take me to Ratchet after his shift and asked me if I would be okay until then. I said I would be, of course," Rodimus said quietly. "I can't be carrying, can I? Not after... You know."

The red speedster had drunkenly confessed to Drift once that he'd had a miscarriage earlier in the war. He did not disclose any information about the nature of the death or the sire, and Drift decided it was better not to ask. 

"Drift, I can't do this, I can't--"

"'Course you can, Roddy. You don't even know if you're sparked, yet," Drift soothed. "Even if you are, it's gonna be okay. The war's over, and Magnus is a good mech. He'll take care of you."

The two were quiet a moment while the words sunk in. Drift continued to spray solvent at the drying transfluid on Rodimus's stomach plating before he frowned. How much of this stuff did Magnus give him?

"How long was it before he...."

Dumbfounded silence. _Okay, new approach._

"Roddy, there's a lot of stuff on your outside. How much is actually in you?"

Rodimus glanced down to his midsection as if he didn't notice the mess before. "I dunno. The other half? Felt like a lot."

"Half?!" 

_Primus-damned semi trucks._

Drift pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand and exvented, collecting himself. "That's okay. It's almost gone now. Help me scrub it off, will ya?" 

Rodimus looked as though he had just realized he was in the room. He began to scrub half-heartedly at the stains, eyes dull. The swordsmech really hated seeing his friend like that. He used the nozzle to spray off any remaining suds of cleaning solution, and turned off the solvent. 

"Hey, whaddaya say we find something to watch while we wait for Magnus? I brought some DVDs," Drift offered with a smile. 

"Yeah," Rodimus mumbled. "That'd be nice." 

 

The two dried off and headed to the main living space with a large blanket and got settled on a Magnus-sized couch. While the opening credits to Samurai Jack played, Rodimus told the swordsmech about his plan to redecorate the hab, and the troubles him and Magnus were having. Magnus never wanted to try this, or Magnus was too shy to do that. Rodimus did say something that surprised Drift. 

"He went down on me this morning..." the speedster recanted, and then frowned. "Which was weird-- he never does that."

"Magnus went down on you?" Drift repeated. "Wait, spike or valve?"

"Valve," Rodimus replied, then giggled a little at the mental image of Magnus trying to suck spike, even if it was kind of hot. "I'm not sure he's ever given head before." 

"But he eats valve?"

"He doesn't! That's why it was so weird!" the speedster insisted, then reclined to watch the show. "So. You got any friends I don't know about?"

His query was met with an amused look from Drift. "The celibacy thing isn't part-time, Roddy," the swordsmech reminded, but was dismissed with a casual wave of his friend's hand. 

"I know, I know," Rodimus sighed. "I'm just trying to take my mind off of Mags." 

The protagonist of the show was now on a vibrant red planet, fighting the demon that chased him there. The two enjoyed the show, snuggled up under the blanket together.

"So there really isn't a special someone?"

_"No."_

 

\-----

 

Ultra Magnus felt sick to his tanks. 

He was always in control. Always. What was it about Rodimus that made him lose it?

It didn't matter. His shift was over, and he needed to be with Rodimus. Rodimus needed to be with him. 

When Magnus unlocked the door to his hab suite, he found Drift sitting next to the other speedster, who was asleep on his shoulder. Magnus felt a pang of guilt and a bit of jealousy for not being the one to comfort his lover, but bottled is emotions in and thanked Drift for being there. The TIC gave a nod, gathered his things, and left the two alone. 

Magnus kneeled in front of the speedster and gave him a gentle shake. "Rodimus," he whispered. 

Rodimus stirred, and two blue optics onlined, blinking at the enforcer. As soon as his visual feed recognized who was in front of him, he wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck and gave him a hug. 

Magnus's arms hesitated, then wrapped around the speedster's waist. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Rodimus muttered. "It just feels a little full." He paused and looked up into Magnus's optics. "Are _we_ okay?"

_He's so beautiful._

"Of course we are," Magnus said, and kissed Rodimus on the forhead. "Now let's go see Ratchet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I'll start making longer chapters.
> 
> Anyways, I haven't read over this that much. Let me know if you find something weird or contradictory to the first chapter. 
> 
> Drift makes me think of Samurai Jack and I binged season four home sick in seventh grade. First thing I thought of for Drift to bring Roddy.


	3. Gunghabi III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is that what I was naming these? Shit, lmao. It's been so long, this isn't even really my writing style anymore. Anyways, I wrote this like 8 months ago. It's a tiny chapter, but a necessary transition for the plot twist. I've gotta post this if I'm ever going to work on this again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this LA Drag AU the past while, so I stopped caring about this for a time.

There was a satisfaction in Rodimus having trouble walking to the medbay unassisted. Ultra Magnus felt somewhat guilty, however, and lent a shoulder for his lover to lean on. When they entered through the double doors, a chipper First Aid was there to greet them. 

"Ultra Magnus! Rodimus! You're right on time for your appointment. Ratchet will be with you shortly," the junior medic chirped and began preparing a medical cot for the patient.

Magnus helped Rodimus settle in the berth and pulled up a chair to sit with him. First Aid gave a little wave and closed the couple off in a teal curtain from the rest of the medbay. 

The second they were alone, Rodimus hissed, pressing the insides of his thighs together. 

Magnus jumped. "Rodimus, what's wrong?"

"That thing you did with your tongue really wasn't enough prep, Mags," he mumbled, rubbing his sore panel. 

Tentatively, the enforcer interlocked fingers with the speedster and stroked his thumb, hesitant to say something. 

"... Did you like it? Er- was I good?" Magnus asked embarrassedly. "I should have used my fingers a little more--"

"Magnus, you dropping to your knees for me was one of hottest things I've ever _seen_ ," Rodimus groaned. "I'd be hard right now just thinking about it if I wasn't so damn nervous." 

Rodimus's shows of lewdness didn't distract Ultra Magnus near as much as they used to, which let him see that Rodimus was just as nervous as him. He was thinking of something soothing and... fatherly-- (NO! Not fatherly!) ahem-- _spousely?_ to say when the teal curtain surrounding the two was nearly ripped off of its hooks by a rather bothered-looking Chief Medical Officer Ratchet, who dropped a load off patient files on the bedside table. 

Ultra Magnus cleared his throat. "It is good to see you, CMO Ra--"

"Afthole! I had to move my weekly lunch break to Tuesday," the doctor snapped, jabbing a finger in the enforcer's face. "Now let me guess," Ratchet said, crossing his arms. "Someone did something they shouldn't have in a place they shouldn't have without something they should have had." 

Rodimus swallowed. "Er, yes. We, um, I didn't have a--" 

Magnus raised a hand. "I don't recall giving any details as to what this appointment entailed."

"Oh, please," Ratchet grumbled. "It's written all over your posturing. The hand holding, the looks-- I sincerely hope I am finally getting senile and you haven't come to me for what I think you have."

Magnus cowered like a child that had done something very naughty. 

"Well, that and it was written in my patient chart. But that's beside the point."

The doctor sighed and placed a hand near Rodimus's side of the medical cot. "I know it's early to have to talk about this, but you have some decisions to make. There is a medicine I can give you to flush the spark energy in the transfluid out of your system, but with Minimus's outlier spark, there is a chance a new spark could have taken to in the first sixteen hours after--" 

BEEP BEEP

Rodimus's commlink beeped abruptly and the speedster jumped. "Sorry, er-- it's Megatron requesting our presence. Something about a lead on the Knights." Ratchet rolled his eyes. He fumbled with his wrist, attempting to stifle the horrendous noise still coming from the watch attachment. 

Ultra Magnus sighed. "Ratchet, how much longer until the scans concerning our... _predicament_ return?"

"About an hour. As long as you came to me soon, you should still have time to think on it," Ratchet replied. "It also means you'll have time to see whatever Megatron wanted that was so important he felt the need to override the silent lock on your comm line. In the meantime, I'll get to work reading the scan."

The medic began to gather his things to leave, and Rodimus sat up in the medical cot. Ultra Magnus realized their hands were still interlocked, and he brushed his thumb on Rodimus's hand again. "Can you walk on your own, sweetspark?" he whispered. 

Rodimus gave him a bashful smile at the rare term of affection and leaned in to whisper back. "It's still a little sore," he admitted. "I'll be fine if you lend me an arm."

"Hey, kid?" Ratchet said, facing towards the gap in the curtain. "Take care of yourself."

When the CMO was out of their little room, Rodimus pressed a kiss to Magnus's cheek. "We'll talk about it afterwards, okay?"

"Of course."

Afterwards.

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter's gonna have some shit go down!


End file.
